Daedric Sword
}} The Daedric Sword is a one-handed weapon that appears in . Design Daedric swords are somewhat similar in appearance to scimitars: They have a curved handle and a blade that sweeps backwards, though the similarity stops there, as the Daedric sword has a much darker color, contains sharper edges around the hilt, a serrated blade, and decorative etchings. Locations Unenchanted Daedric swords will begin to appear throughout Skyrim at level 46, though they have a very small chance to appear as low as level 30. Enchanted swords can be found at level 47, albeit very rarely. These locations include: *Blacksmiths and general goods merchants. *Found as random loot in chests. *Enchanted swords dropped as random loot by revered or legendary dragons. *An enchanted sword is a possible reward from Ulfric Stormcloak or General Tullius after completing a Civil War quest at level 40 or higher. *During the quest "The Wolf Queen Awakened," Potema Septim can use an enchanted Daedric sword if the Dragonborn is at a high enough level. *During the quest "Laid to Rest," Movarth Piquine can use an unenchanted Daedric sword if the player is at a high enough level. *Purchased from the Dremora Merchant with the Black Market power. Smithing The Daedric sword requires a Smithing level of 90 and the Daedric Smithing perk to create. It is made at a blacksmith's forge with the following components: *1 x Daedra Heart *1 x Leather Strips *2 x Ebony Ingots It can be upgraded with an ebony ingot at a grindstone and benefits from the Daedric Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Atronach Forge A Daedric sword can also be crafted at the Atronach Forge, but it requires a Sigil Stone that can only be obtained via Conjuration Ritual Spell, which in itself requires a Conjuration skill of 90. The Atronach Forge requires the following components to create a Daedric sword: *1 x Daedra Heart *1 x Ebony Sword *1 x Centurion Dynamo Core *1 x Black Soul Gem (empty or filled) The Sigil Stone is required to operate the forge but is not consumed. Trivia *The Conjuration spell Bound Sword summons an ethereal version of the Daedric Sword. However, this version is notably weaker unless the perk 'mystic binding' has been acquired, as this will increase the base damage to that of an actual Daedric sword. Gallery Thalmor Loading Screen.jpg|A loading screen in which a Thalmor Agent wields the sword. Bugs * When a Daedric sword is equipped with the Muffle spell, the sword will do no damage until a previous save is loaded (rare). * When a fire spell is equipped before equipping the Daedric Sword, there is a small chance that both will be used (in the left hand), at the same time. The spell will not take charge time or use any magicka. This only works with Daedric Swords that are enchanted with fire damage. * While using a Daedric sword, the sword may glitch in and out of view while being held. This tends to happen when one has recently been to the College of Winterhold, but may happen in other places. There is a chance that two Daedric swords may appear while in a blacksmith. Appearances * de:Daedrisches Schwert es:Espada daédrica fi:Daedric Sword pl:Daedryczny miecz (Skyrim) ru:Даэдрический меч Category:Skyrim: Swords Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons